Marvin Meet Lilly
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: My first Looney Tune fic! Lilly soon to be 18 can't wait to get out of the orphanage. But an electrical storm while the T.V. Duck Dogers is playing might be a little problem. She is thrown into a certain Martian Commander's world! R & R! 9CHAPTERS!
1. Meeting Lilly

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone! I'm NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak and this is my first Looney tune fic. IVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE IT FOR A WHOLE YEAR! I LOVE MARVIN THE MARTIAN! Sorry… Now I hope the plot doesn't seem too weird. If it is sorry. I hope you all like it anyway, and if it's not so great please tell me! ENJOY!**

**Marvin Meet Lilly**

**By**

**NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**

"GET UP!" A loud woman's voice yelled. Lilly's eyes shot open at the horrid voice. "GET UP YOU LAZY LITTLE CHILDREN OR I'LL COME GET YOU MYSELF!" She yelled again. Lilly slowly sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes fiercely trying to force herself to wake up. She stood up revealing her tall self. Her shoulder length black hair pushed behind her shoulders. Her blue eyes tired and weary.

She walked over to one of the many worn out old broken beds where many of the children slept.

"Come on guys it's time to wake up." She said as she gently began to shake one of the many girls.

"It's too early." The little girl said as she turned away.

"Come on guys we have to get up. The dragon is already up." Suddenly the whole room was filled with little giggles.

"I HEAR LAUGHING!" The women screeched.

"Come on guys." Lilly said as she began to help the children up.

"Lilly you are so lucky you get to leave here in 3 days." A little girl no more then 9 with blonde hair said.

"Yeah only 3 more days until I turn 18…then she'll have to throw me out." She said.

"But we'll miss you."

"Yeah." The rest of the children said as they began to gather around Lilly.

"I'll miss you guys too, but you know what my mom always said? She said…"

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"She said we better get downstairs before we get our butts kicked. Come on!" So she and the rest of the children ran down the creaky old steps.

"Well it's about time!" A woman said harshly to the group of orphans. She was tall and was bone skinny. She had tangled red hair, and a thin long face.

"When I call you down I expect all of you to be down her immediately! Is that clear?"

"Yes Madame Brochy." They replied.

"Yes Cruella." Lilly said under her breath. The children began to giggle only to have Madame Brochy stare at them harshly. They immediately stopped.

"Now all of you little brats go eat your breakfast." The group began to run away. "Except for you…Lilly." The women finished. Lilly stopped and turned around facing the woman.

"I want to see you in my office…now." She said as she turned around and walked into a room. Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and followed her into the room. Madame Brochy sat down at what looked to be a comfortable seat at a rather large desk.

"Lilly…ever since you came here when you were 14 you've been nothing but a trouble maker! Always stirring up trouble with the other orphans, making smart alack jokes! You must think your quite funny."

"Eh…just a little bit." She said with a smile.

"Yes…well soon you will no longer be a thorn in my side. In 3 days you'll have to leave this house! But just because your leaving soon doesn't mean that I will allow you to continue your…your…"

"Childish behavior, rude antics, stubborn headedness. Go ahead you've used them all." She said with a small smile.

"Indeed." She replied gritting her teeth. "Well I'll have you know that I won't stand for your…craziness for the last 3 days of your stay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She replied.

"Good. Now get out of my office."

"Sure thing…Cruella." She whispered. Lilly ran back up the creaky old steps, and back into the dirty old room. She took out a box from under her bed finding her clean clothes in it. She slid on her jeans, her blue top, and put her black hair in a ponytail.

"Can't forget the most important thing though." She told herself. She went to the bottom of the box. She found another small box at the bottom that was wrapped very carefully. She opened it to find a heart shaped necklace. She opened it to find a picture of a family…her family. Her tall black haired father stood next to her averaged height mother and her thick brown curls. And of coarse there she was. She looked to be no more then 8 when that picture had been taken. She remembered the day her mother and father had given her the precious locket. It was on her 12th birthday…

"_What is it, what is it?" She asked excitedly._

"_Well I guess you'll just have to open it and find out." Her father said. She tore at the package and gasped at the wonderful gift. She held up the necklace as it glittered in the light._

"_Open it up." Her mother said. She gently opened the locket._

"_Hey it's us!" She exclaimed._

"_That's right." Said her mother as she took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck._

"_Lilly were giving this to you to show you that even when you think we are gone were really not."_

"_I'm sorry mom but I don't understand."_

"_Well what I mean is even if a person leaves you they never really leave you. Their always here in your heart." Her mother said as she pointed to the necklace._

"_Thanks mom." She said as she threw her arms around her mother. "I love it. And thanks you too dad."_

"_Your welcome sweetheart." He said._

"_I'm going to wear this every day…"_

"GET DOWN HERE LILLY! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" Her memories shattered as she heard the woman screech her name.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" She yelled back hoping it would annoy the woman. She looked inside the necklace one last time.

"Don't worry mom. I'm getting out of this place soon, and when I do I'm going to get so far away from it that I'll have to forget it." She then gently closed the necklace. She slipped it around her neck but hid it beneath her shirt so that the Madame wouldn't see it. She pushed the box back under her bed, and again ran down the stairs. Her eyes met the sight of children sweeping the floor, and washing the dishes. Suddenly a broom came flying at her.

"Get to work." Brochy said sternly. Lilly began to help some of the other children sweep the floor. As Lilly swept the floor she began to hum "Think of Me," from "Phantom of The Opera," which was one of her favorite Broadway musicals.

She suddenly stopped as she saw the small group of children standing next to her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Why do you always hum?" Asked a little girl.

"Because…I like music." She said trying to give her a simple answer

"Well why don't you just sing?" She asked. Lilly looked down at the floor for a moment, and continued to sweep.

"Guess I just don't feel like it." She replied sadly. The children only stared at her for a moment. Finally she looked up towards them.

"Daisy we should SERIOUSLY get back to work… before the dragon sees us slacking." She said with a smile trying to lighten the moment. The children ran off giggling as Lilly continued to sweep and hum. Afterwards she helped with dishes, and then she dusted. Finally it was 12 o'clock and all the orphans knew what that meant…

"ADOPTION TIME!" They all shouted excitedly.

"All right all you little vermin shut up!" Madame said. The whole room quieted down for a single moment, and then the loudness and jumpiness started up again.

"Uh…I hate my life." She said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. All the children started to scramble to their "positions" some went over to the T.V., some went to play blocks, and some went to look as though they had been playing patty-cake for hours. Meanwhile the Madame ran over to the door.

"Alright Brochy here goes another day of having to deal with these… moronic people." She said to herself. But the minute she opened the door she put the hugest fakest smile ever which revealed her yellow teeth that had a piece of spinach caught in them.

"Hello, and welcome to "Madame Brochy's Orphanage."" She tried to say as sweetly as possible.

"Well hello." The couple said.

"How may I help you two…lovely people today?" She asked.

"Well…were here to adopt…" The man said.

"A girl to be precise," The young women finished.

"Ah yes…well we have plenty of little girl…angels here." She said trying to hold a smile together. "Follow me and I'll show you the stock…I mean children! I'll show you the children." The three began to walk the halls looking at all the children.

"Ah here are some children!" The Madame said as she knelt next to the two girls who were playing. "Aren't they just precious." The Madame said as she pinched their cheeks. The two girls just looked at each other.

"Mr., and Mrs.…?"

"Fern."

"Ah yes. Mr. and Mrs. … Fern, this is…uh this is…

"Julie, and Ashley." A voice said from behind. Every one turned to see Lilly dusting a shelf. The couple just shrugged their shoulders, and continued with their business. Lilly watched as the couple talked to the two girls. After about 20 minutes she watched as the couple took Ashley into Madame Brochy's room while Julie put her ear to the door and tried to listen. After a couple of minutes Lilly watched as Julie ran down the hallway crying her eyes out. She heaved a heavy sigh and followed her. She found her sitting alone in one of the playing rooms still crying.

"Hey Julie." Lilly said sweetly. Julie looked up at her for a moment but quickly lowered her head again.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked. Julie cried for a few more moments before answering.

"I-I he-heard them t-t-t-talking," she choked between sobs. "They're g-going to adopt Ashley!"

"Well not to seem optimistic…but I thought that was a good thing." She said.

"They're taking away my best friend! It's not fair!" She yelled. "She's going to go with her new family, and leave me!" She stuffed herself in the corner and continued to cry. Lilly let her cry for a moment. Finally she took Julie into her arms as she continued to cry.

"Hey it's okay Julie. Ssh, Ssh. Calm down." Slowly Julie began to calm down.

"Listen Julie I know your upset that Ashley is leaving…but you know she's not really leaving." Julie only looked at Lilly with a confused face.

"Well you see…" Lilly continued seeing as how Julie didn't seem to understand. "My mom told me that even when somebody you really care about leaves you, they never really leave. They always stay here…in your heart." Lilly said as she pointed to Julie's heart.

"That's kinda cheesy isn't it?" Julie asked.

"Well maybe just a ittsy bitsy bit." She said as she started to tickle Julie. She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Now there's the smile I like to see!" She said. Julie gave her another smile.

"So do you feel better?"

"Yeah… thanks Lilly." She said as she threw her arms around her. "You're the best."

"No problem. Now come on let's go say bye to Ashley."

"Okay." She said. Lilly took her small hand in hers and they walked to the front door. Everyone was standing there saying goodbye to Ashley.

"Bye Ashley." Julie said as she hugged her friend.

"Bye Julie. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." They said as they hugged one last time.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!" She yelled as she and the couple walked off. Everyone waved goodbye as she drove away in the car. After a couple minutes everyone went back inside the house except for Lilly.

"Lilly aren't you coming in?" Julie asked. Lilly quickly looked down at her.

"Oh yeah. I'll come inside in a second." She said. Julie walked in as Lilly looked at the empty road. She watched as the rain suddenly started to come down.

"At least you got out." She said as she touched her heart necklace, finally she walked inside so as not to get wet.

**Okay I know it's really weird first chapter! I promise Marvin and the other Duck Dodger characters will be in the next chapter! I just wanted to introduce Lilly first! R & R!**


	2. Meeting The Tunes

**MY SECOND CHAPTER! I'm so excited! Thanks for the first few great reviews! And yes Dodgers, Cadet AND OF COARSE MARVIN, are in this chapter! Enjoy!**

For several more hours' adoption time continued. Finally though it was seven o'clock and adoption time ended. Even though it was seven though the kids were not upset. For their favorite T.V. show was about to come on.

"HEY EVERYONE…DUCK DODGERS IS STARTING!" A blonde boy yelled. As soon as he announced it every orphan in the house ran up to the medium sized T.V. set. The children all huddled into a group staring at the T.V. waiting for the commercial to end. Lilly only watched and chuckled. She was about to walk up stairs when suddenly she felt a little tug on her jeans she looked down to see a small raven-haired girl.

"Yes Karen?" She asked.

"Will you please watch the show with us…I'm scared." She replied so innocently.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"The storm!" The moment the young girl said that hey heard thunder. She ran behind the taller girl shaking and frightened.

"Alright, alright!" She said smiling. "Come on…let's go watch…uh what did you say you guy's are watching again?" She asked as she sat down.

"Duck Dodgers!" They all proclaimed at the same time.

"SSH! It's starting!" a young boy said.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean the T.V. series "Duck Dodgers?" I use to watch that show when I was like 12! I thought that it was cancelled."

"It did get cancelled…but after a group of angry Daffy Duck fans almost burnt down the place where they did all the animation they put it back on the air." A girl answered. Lilly only blinked for a few seconds.

"O-kay… Thanks for that update Sam." Lilly stuttered out. The theme music started to play.

_Frozen in a time of space divide_

_But how would the universe survive!_

"I can't believe it's the last episode." One kid cried.

"I know! Another agreed. I heard though that Mars and Earth finally make a peace treaty!"

"Cool!" The other kids shouted.

_Protecting the powerless and the weak_

_Duck Dodg…_

But suddenly the T.V. screen went blank.

"What happened?" A little girl said.

"'Me's' what happened you little worm." The whole group turned around to see Madame Brochy holding the T.V. plug.

"It's time for bed runts!"

"Please Madame Brochy! Let us watch it. The only other time it will air will be at midnight and…"

"I SAID BEDTIME!" As soon as she yelled all the children ran from their spots up to their rooms, except for Lilly. She angrily followed Brochy into her office.

"Why did you do that? HUH?" Lilly said. Brochy, gave an evil little smirk.

"Well when one little orphan is rude, the rest pay!" She said. Lilly could feel her blood start to boil.

"You CANNOT make those kids pay for the things that I say and do!"

"Oh and, why not?"

"Because…"

"Because its wrong! OOH! I'm such a bad person! Now I feel really bad! " She said sarcastically as she began to chuckle. "Well is anyone going to stop me? I don't think so! Face it girly…I can do anything I want and no one can stop me…especially a little fish like you."

"That's IT! I'm going to call the police, and tell them what you do to these kids!"

"And who's going to back you up!"

"The kids will…"

"The kids will do what I tell them to do because they are frightened little guppies! There worthless little rats!

"STOP IT!"

"AND so are you! You're all worthless! You all have no futures, no hope, and no family! Especially you! You are the most worthless of all the little runts! You'll leave this place with no one to turn to and no place to go! Don't you see …there's nothing special about you or in store for you."

Lilly only stood there for a moment. The Madame had hit her physically and emotionally many times, but that took the cake. She could feel tears in her eyes. She ran out of the office and under the stairway where no one could find her. She cried her eyes out as she heard the rain continue to pour down, and the lightning continue to crash. She cried for what seemed like hours. Finally she managed to look up. The place was completely dark. She looked up at the radio clock. It read 11:55.

_Well maybe I can still make the kids happy._ She thought to herself. She took blank videotape from the cabinet, and ran over o the T.V. The clock read 11:58 now. She turned the T.V. on waiting for the show to start. The clock now read 11:59. Suddenly she heard a bolt of lightning so loud that it had to have been right next to the orphanage. Suddenly every light in the place went out, and a Spark of electricity sent Lilly flying back. She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

The T.V. was in a spiral of yellow and green. Lilly slowly walked up to it. She tried to touch it but flinched away. But there was something about it that just…called to her. She reached for it one more time. Suddenly she could feel her hand starting to get sucked in. She tried to pull away but it started to take her in. Soon she could feel her body go numb as she was thrown into the T.V.

She spiraled around. For a few seconds feeling nothing. Then she saw something white and blue come straight towards her, and everything went black.

X.X.X

Lilly's head was throbbing as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened a little bit, but everything was still fuzzy. All she could see was a purple and blue blob. Then she began to hear voices.

"I-I c-cie-c-can't believe this!" The purple blob said. He sounded very familiar.

"I KNOW! 20 bucks for dry cleaning! What a rip off!" The blue blob said. He sounded familiar as well.

"Sir, I was talking about the fact that we hit a M-Mie-Mu-Martian only a few hours after we signed a peace treaty with them."

"Oh yeah, that too! Well it wasn't our fault! The kid was just floating there in space!"

"L-Lu-Look sir! I think she's w-w-wie-waking up!" Lilly's eyes started to come into focus. Her eyes went huge at the sight she saw.

"Duck D-Dodgers? Cadet?" She asked not believing her own eyes.

"AHA! You see Cadet! Why even this little turnip knows of me and will always fear me, Captain Duck Dodger of the24 and ½ century, regardless of any peace treaty." Cadet only rolled his eyes at his captain's egotistical attitude.

"OH I get it!" Lilly exclaimed. "This is a dream! That spark sent me flying, made me hit my head, and now I'm having weird dream!" Dodgers and the Cadet looked at each other for a moment.

"Th-Thie-This isn't a dream." The Cadet said.

"Yeah you little Martian! So stop playing games already!"

"'Little Martian'? What do you mean by 'Martian'? I'm not a Martian."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Dodgers asked as he handed her a little mirror from his pocket.

"Of coarse! I looked in a mirror this morning! And I'm telling you there is no way that I'm a Mar…" She stopped dead in her words as she looked into the little mirror. Her pupils shrank down to the size of peas. She jumped from the tale she sat on and began to run down the hall.

"HEY! Get back here Martian!" Dodger yelled. Not even paying attention Lilly kept going. Finally she stopped in front of a large mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She still wore the same jeans and red top she had put on this morning, but the rest of her had completely changed.

She was short…really short. Her skin had become as dark as night, making it blend in with her jet-black hair. She had been thin before, but now it looked as though she might weigh a total of 25 pounds! She had no mouth, or nose, on her small round head, and although her eyes were still blue they had become twice as big! She stared for only a few moments before she felt something clamp on her wrist.

"Gotcha!" Dodgers said as he clipped the handcuffs together

"HEY! LET ME OUTTA THESE!" Lilly screamed squirming trying to get her hands free.

"I don't think so Martian!"

"You don't understand! I'm not really a Martian! I'm from he real world!" She said as she continued to squirm." Dodgers only let out a long sigh.

"Look's like we got a psycho Cadet. I'll go get the little runt on the monitor." He said. He turned it on and dialed a number. Soon a little Martian appeared on the screen. He wore a Roman styled helmet and skirt with sneakers, and gloved hands.

"Hey there short stuff." Dodgers greeted.

"_Oh hello Dodgers." The little Martian replied most annoyingly._

"Hope your not to busy right now cue ball."

"_As a matter of fact Dodgers I'm in the middle of very important business."_

"_Commander!" A women's voice shouted from the side. "It's your mother. She wanted to know if you still wanted to her to beam up all that underwear." Dodgers burst into an uncontrollable laughter._

"_X-25!" The little Martian yelled. _

"UNDERWEAR!" Dodgers said as he continued to laugh. "Oh that's rich!"

"_OH how I hate you Dodgers! Why my queen signed this peace treaty, and what she saw in you I will never know!"_

"Well I am quite the charmer." He said confidently.

"_Yeah, sure." The Martian said sarcastically. "Well Dodgers what is it you need?!" He said losing patience with the annoying duck._

"Well I just called up to tell you that we hit a Martian with the our spaceship." Dodgers said so plainly and regularly as if it was an every day thing.

"_WHAT!" _

"Oh don't worry she's alive, and psycho."

"_YOU CRETEN! Only a few hours after we singed a peace treaty AND YOU HIT A MARTIAN!"_

"HEY, it wasn't my fault. She was just floating out there in space."

"_And you really expect me to believe that Dodgers!"_

"A-Actually Captain Dodgers is telling the truth commander." The Cadet said as he brought Lilly in with him in cuffs.

"SEE!" Dodgers shouted. The Martian only rolled his eyes paying no attention to the idiot duck.

"_Well she appears to be fine. Tell me, what is your name?" The Martian said as he looked at Lilly._ Her eyes only continued to widen at whom she now saw. She looked upon Marvin the Martian. She remembered watching his cartoons with her father when she was very young. She even wanted a pair of his sneakers at the age of 7. But now here he was and all she could do was twitch her eye finally realizing that this wasn't a dream.

"_I asked you a question. What is your name?"_

"L-nsg-nameifhu." Was all Lilly managed to get out of her no-existent mouth.

"Told you she was crazy." Dodgers said.

"_Ah very well. I will meet on Asteroid 9 Dodgers to pick her up, and take her to the institution."_

"See you there bucket head." The Martian was just about to say something back, but Dodgers turned off the monitor before he had the chance.

"Saddle up Cadet. Were heading to Asteroid 9."

"Ay-Ay Captain Dodgers." Lilly could only stand there and think, _"What is going on?"_

**End to my second chapter! Hope it wasn't too bad! R & R!**


	3. Metting Marvin

3rd CHAPTER

**3rd CHAPTER! And I don't own any WB characters. Enjoy!**

Lilly sat in a chair next to the control panel still in the handcuffs that Dodgers had put on her about an hour ago. She had been just sitting there for staring aimlessly at the wall, many questions running through her mind.

_What's going on? What happened to me? Why am I a Martian? WHY DOES EVERYBODY LOOK 2-D?!_

Meanwhile the Cadet couldn't help but notice how freaked out Lilly looked.

"Gee captain, I sure hope we didn't scare her to bad."

"Ah don't worry about her! She looksth fine." Dodgers said as he pointed to her, and her eye began to twitch.

"Well uh ya know…for a psychotic Martian."

"Captain! We have arrived at Asteroid 9."

"Well it'sth about time!" The ship plopped down on the hunk of rock and Dodgers the Cadet and Lilly stepped out. She looked directly across from where she stood. She saw an enormous black, red, and green disk shaped spaceship. In front of the spaceship stood Marvin, and behind him two floating centurions.

"Dodgers…you're late." Marvin said angrily.

"Yesth well unlike you I have real captain duties'th to attend too."

"I grow impatient with you Dodgers. Just give me the girl, and I will be on my way."

"Here! You can have her!" Dodgers said as he gently pushed Lilly towards the Martian.

"Centurions…take her to the ship!"

"Yes commander." One of the centurions replied. The two gently picked her up from under the arms lifting her into mid air, and began to float back to ship. Suddenly it dawned on Lilly what was going on. She soon began to writhe trying to get the centurions to let her go.

"There, there now don't fret. Were taking you to a nice little place with white walls, and far away from sharp objects." Said Marvin almost teasingly.

"Let me go I'm not crazy!" She said as she continued to writhe. "I'm just from the real world!"

"Sure your not, and Dodgers I.Q. is higher then that of a garden snail." Marvin said. She still continued to struggle, but the centurions were brining her closer to the ship.

"MARVIN THE MARTIAN YOU HAVE THEM PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She finally screamed. Marvin stopped dead in his tracks making a squeaking sound come from his sneakers.

"W-What did you just call me?" He asked with disbelieving eyes.

"I-I called you Marvin...that's your name i-isn't it?"

"Yes but…but how do you know that?"

"Your name isth MARVIN! AH HA HA! What a loosther!" Dodgers said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up Dodgers! How do you know my name?" He said, his attention quickly turning back to Lilly. "Everybody just knows me as the Commander!" Suddenly Lilly became a bit calmer realizing she had the upper hand in the situation.

"I already told you. I'm from the real world." Marvin's look of confusion turned to one of anger.

"Stop playing game's with me miss… miss…"

"Lilly. My name is Lilly."

"Fine… Lilly. Now stop joking and tell me the truth!"

"I told you once, I told you twice, and I'll tell you again. I AM FROM THE REAL WORLD." She said loud and slowly. Marvin, Dodgers, the Cadet, and the two centurions only stared at her.

"What am I speaking French here people! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because the 'real world' as you describe it, is **this** world." Marvin said. "You must get to an asylum immediately."

"Oh yeah, well if you think I'm so crazy, then how did I know your real name." Marvin raised his eye thinking it over for a moment.

"Centurions, put her down." He finally said. The two Centurions gently placed her back on the ground, and moved a few feet behind her.

"That's right you better step off." Lilly said angrily.

"Alright, if you truly are from another world where I am better known, then you have exactly 30 seconds to tell me everything you know about me starting…NOW."

"Your name is Marvin the Martian also known as CommanderX-2. You have a dog named K-9, who also wears a helmet, a skirt, and giant sneakers. You have tried to destroy earth a multiple of times only to be thwarted by your greatest enemy Duck Dodgers, who DOES have the I.Q. of a garden snail. You also had a crush on the Martian queen and was going to marry her but lost her to Dodgers, which I will never understand. Your favorite activities include blowing things up, singing, cooking, and something about sculpting clay unicorns." Marvin, Dodgers, and the Cadet only stared with wide eyes.

"Well I uh…certainly didn't see that coming."

X.X.X

"T-T-Tie-This is the spot." The Cadet said. Marvin's spaceship stopped in the middle of dead space.

"I don't see a thing." Marvin said.

"Where's the portal to _**my**_ world?!" Lilly asked frantically.

" I di-die-di-don't know, this is where we hit you."

"No worries I have an idea. X-25!"

"Yes commander." A female voice replied.

"YA HA HA!" Dodgers screamed at the sudden voice as he jumped into the Cadet's arms.

"Would you please scan the area for any radiation?"

"Certainly commander."

"Whatsth with the talking spaceship!"

"It's the latest in Martian technology Dodgers. X-25 controls the entire ship, keeps everything organized, monitors the quadrant at all times, brings the weapons on line, and even talks. Let's see you Earthling beat that."

"Oh I'll beat something alright, you lowdown dirty little…" Dodgers tried to run up to him, only to be held back by the Cadet.

"I gotta get outta here. This place is way to weird." Lilly said. Suddenly she heard a loud beeping.

"Commence scanning." X-25 said. Everyone's attention, even Dodgers, turned outside as a green light went over the black space. It went up and down for about five seconds before the green light disappeared

"Scanning completed."

"And X-25…"

"Here are the readings Commander." The ship said as it printed out a piece of paper. Marvin took the sheet of paper. His eyes scanned over it very carefully.

"Hmm. Yes. I see." He said.

"What? What is it?!"

"It seems a small amount of radiation was detected in the area. But a kind of radiation I've never seen before. It's something…other worldly."

"I told you!" Lilly said.

"Wi-wie-wi-wow she really is from another wi-wie-wi-wi, another universe."

"Wow another universth out there. My whole outlook on what the galaxy wasth like has been changed forever…SO, whosth up for chili cheese dogsth?!" The other's only rolled their eyes at Dodgers, soon returning to the business at hand.

"But I don't understand. Why is the portal not bigger? Why can't I get home?" Lilly asked.

"Well it seems as though various time particles are squeezing together forming an infinitely small black whole that leads to your dimension causing nuclear changes." Lilly gave him an extremely confused look.

"Could you speak in English please?" She said sarcastically.

"To put it simply the portal that you came from got smaller."

"Thank you commander obvious! My question is how do we get it bigger so that I can get sucked back in it and get back to my dimension?"

"Well…if we hook up a small particle power generator, it might boost the power and movement of the time particles causing them to become larger."

"Great let's hook this generator up!"

"One little problem…it'll take at least two days to get the portal large enough so you can return to your dimension."

"TWO DAYS?! So I'm stuck here as a Martian for two days!" Marvin nodded his head to confirm.

"Oh well isn't this just perfect."

"S-Si-Sie-So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well I can tell you right now shesth no staying with us."

"Of coarse she's not Dodgers! I wouldn't trust you with something this important to handle."

"Oh yeah! And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out. In the meantime she will stay with me on my ship. We can't have her wandering about."

"Uh excuse me I have a name."

"Yes… Laila wasn't it?"

"It's Lilly. LI-LLY!"

"Sorry, sorry! So are we all in agreement? She…I mean Lilly will stay with me until the portal is large enough for her to return?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed." The three looked at Lilly as they waited for an answer.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Then it's agreed. Come Lilly I will show you to our empty room." Marvin said as he led Lilly down the hall.

"I have a feeling this is going to be really interesting." Lilly said.

**I added Daffy's lisp! Sorry I forgot to do it last time! Hope I did it right. Okay I know my writing needs a lot of work, but it's my first Looney Tune fic. Hopefully it'll get better over time, oh and you'll get to know X-25 better in the next chapter. R & R!**


	4. Meeting DrWoe

4th chapter

**4th chapter!! Enjoy!**

"Here you are." Marvin said as he pushed a button on the side of the door making it open automatically.

"Hope you find it to your liking." Lilly looked at the room. Red. Red was the only color she saw.

"It's okay. But you ever think about redecorating…maybe with a little less red." Marvin's nonexistent brow furrowed with anger.

"If you need anything…ask X-25." He said angrily as he closed the door.

"X-25?"

"Hello!" A voice shouted making Lilly jump. She turned around to see a large monitor attached to a cable from the spaceship.

"I am X-25." It said making the line that ran straight across the monitor go up and down.

"Um…hi X-25. M-My name is Lilly." She said a little nervously.

"Well miss Lilly, is there anything I can do for you?" The female voice asked.

"N-No I'm good."

"Oh…okay well if you require anything simply ask." She said as the monitor began glide upwards.

"Thanks." Lilly paused for a moment before turning back to the large screen, that was already beginning to recline back into the ceiling. "Hey has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely speaking voice?"

"Uh well…no I suppose not." The X-25 spoke as the screen came back down.

"Well… you do."

"Oh, thank you. Your too kind."

"I'm not being kind I'm being truthful!" Lilly said as she sat on the large Martian bed.

"Do all of your kinds of you know robot…things uh…have the same voice?"

"Uh no. I was specially made because I serve the Martian high Command."

"Cool! Well, it's a very pretty voice."

"Thank you. It came with my warranty. Well if you need anything…"

"Actually you know what I just got an idea. Do you have connections to Earth's internet?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ah K-9 there's nothing like nice soothing cup of tea, and a relaxing chair to sit in." K-9 nodded his head in full agreement.

"I'll just relax while…" Suddenly there was a loud booming noise that sent Marvin into the air.

_**HEY HEY, YOU YOU!**_

_**I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**NO WAY! NO WAY!**_

_**I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!**_

"WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL NOISE?!" Marvin shouted angrily only to see K-9 dancing along to the music but quickly stopping once he saw how angry Marvin was.

"IT'S COMING FROM…THE GUEST ROOM?" Marvin quickly ran down the hallway, and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Posters of Earthlings…all over the walls! Lilly was jumping up and down on the large bed, pretending to play a guitar, as the loud music continued to play.

"OH, HEY MARVIN!" Lilly shouted as she continued to bounce.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!" Marvin shouted.

"WHAT?"

"THE MUSIC! IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"I CAN'T HERE YOU! THE MUSICS TO LOUD! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Lilly jumped off the bed pressing the 'off' button on the stereo.

"There…now what were you saying?" Marvin's eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Why are there pictures of Earthlings all over my walls?" He asked angrily.

"What? Don't you like Avril Lavigne?" Marvin's eye continued to twitch.

"Um, how about Nickelback? Fall Out Boy? Kelly Clarkson?"

"Who on Mars are they?"

"OH RIGHT! Mars…Martian. Not a fan of Earth music. I get it, okay."

"Listen here miss…"

"Miss?" Lilly said as she let out a small chuckle.

"Now see here! Get these posters down immediately!"

"Don't get you knickers in a bunch Marv. And my name is not 'miss'… it's Lilly."

"I will address you properly, and you will do the same. You will refer to me as Commander. Now again I say get these poster's down immediately!"

"What's the big deal? Their just posters."

"Posters of good for nothing Earthlings! And Martian music is quite superior to Earth music, especially when compared to your 'Avril Lavigne'." Lilly only stood there for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but did you just diss Avril Lavigne?"

"If 'diss' means insult then yes, I just 'dissed' your precious Avril Lavigne." Lilly's face suddenly started to turn red.

"Ooo… you know I just remembered I have something to do in the other room." X-25 said seeing how angry Lilly was getting.

"No one disses Avril Lavigne. Especially not a guy Martian wearing a **skirt**!"

"It's not a skirt!"

"Oh really, then what is it?"

"It's a…well it's…you wouldn't understand since you're so Earthlike!"

"And what's wrong with being Earthlike?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you a Martian now! Yet you're walking around wearing Earth clothes! I mean honestly…jeans!" He said as he pointed to Lilly's apparent fashion malfunction.

"Yeah well at least I'm not…BALD!" She said as she snatched off Marvin's helmet.

"Give it back this instant!"

"Why don't you make me short stuff?!"

"I said give it back! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!"

"Yeah well ya know what…if I had a tongue I would stick it out at you!"

"GIVE IT!" Suddenly Lilly began to run down the hall with his helmet."

"GIVE IT NOW!" Soon they came to the main controls and Lilly tried to hide behind the Marvin's chair.

"AHA!" She jumped up and moved around the chair. He moved to the left she moved to the right. Left, right. Right, left. But the Lilly moved to the left when she should have gone right. Marvin grabbed the helmet and tried to yank it from her but she held on.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"EARTHGIRL!"

"CUEBALL!"

"JEANS WEARER!"

"SKIRT WEARER! WHOA!" Suddenly both Lilly and Marvin fell to the ground, as the spaceship shook fiercely. Marvin and Lilly looked out the window to see a giant spaceship fly right above Marvin's. Finally, when the ship stopped shaking, Lilly and Marvin stood up.

"What was that?" Quickly while her attention was drawn away Marvin snatched his helmet back.

"I don't know." He said placing it back on top of his baldhead.

"Commander! You have an incoming message."

"Put it on screen X-25." Suddenly a small little man with a large head wearing a lab coat appeared on screen.

"_Hello commander."_ He greeted evilly.

"Hey I know you! You're, uh, now who is this guy again? Dr.Womb, Dr.Wook, Dr…"

"_Dr.Woe! My name is Dr.Woe!"_ The angry little man yelled.

"Well sooory! There's no need to be rude about it! Your almost as bad as cue ball here." Marvin's eyes grew dark but he ignored the comment.

"Dr.Woe what is that you come for?"

" Ah commander isn't it obvious? FOR MY REVENGE! I had Mars in my grasp but then you and Dodgers just had to ruin my plans. So now I shall destroy you."

"But Dodgers did it too! Why not take revenge on him?!"

"Oh, don't worry Commander… he got his."

On Dodgers ship…

"OOO! AAAAAHHHH! GET EM OFF ME!" Dodgers screamed. "I HATE BUTTERFLYTHS!

_**Back to Marvin, Lilly, and hot dog breath…**_

"_So Commander enjoy the little present I've given you. Tata now,"_ and with that the screen went blank.

"Stay here. I'm going to Dr.Woe's ship." Marvin said as he began to walk.

"Wait! Do you here that?" She whispered to Marvin. The two were silent for a moment. Suddenly they heard little tiny footsteps. They sounded so tiny that they must have been traveling in a large group.

"I don't think your going to have to go up to his ship." Lilly said. Suddenly little spiders started to come out of the air vent. Marvin and Lilly only watched as they crawled down the wall and onto the floor.

"This is the best Dr.Woe can now send? He's loosing his touch." Marvin said in a smug matter. Suddenly more spiders began to crawl into the ship. Lilly watched as two spiders let two cables come out of their stomachs and connect to one another. Then two more spiders did the same. Then 4. Then 12. Then 36.

"Marvin…" Then 100.

"MARVIN!"

"What did I say about addressing…me." He turned around to see a giant spider standing in front of Lilly. Lilly gasped as she saw her reflection in all eight of its large red eyes.

"Oh dear." Marvin said. Suddenly it charged straight at them using its long hairy legs. It's pinchers were an inch from Lilly's face when a bright red light cam from behind her and the spider splattered green against the walls. Lilly turned around to see Marvin holding his blaster.

"Nice shot." She said. She could've sworn she saw a small smile creep up on his face. But it quickly left his face.

"Look out!" He said. She turned around to see three more spiders heading her way. Then she bent her legs and jumped doing a flip over all three of them. Even with the crisis at hand Marvin was speechless about what Lilly had just done.

"Don't just stand there!" Lilly screamed.

"Right!" Marvin began to blast at one of them. One of the blasts shot its leg and green goo began to poor onto the floor.

"I just cleaned the ship." Marvin said, continuing to shoot at the creature. Meanwhile Lilly was trying to handle the other two. She ripped out a pipe from the top of the ship. She jumped onto one of the spiders back. She took it and rammed it down into its body causing it to splatter everywhere…including onto her.

"EEWW!" She said as the green slime covered her jeans and top. Suddenly the other spider pushed her down. It's fans dripping with saliva ready to devour her, but before it could she pushed the pipe up its stomach causing it to splatter everywhere as well.

"Uh yuck." She said. Meanwhile the other spider cornered Marvin. He was about to shoot again but the spider ripped it from his hands using its fangs.

"Good little spider." Marvin said as he backed up against the wall. It let out a screeching noise.

"Oh crud." Marvin closed his eyes ready to be eaten but instead. He felt a splatter in his face. He opened his eyes to find Lilly standing on top of a pile of green goo holding a pipe.

"How did you do that?" Marvin asked.

"Well let's just say 6 years of karate, 8 years of gymnastics, and one week of cheerleading will leave you prepared for almost anything." Suddenly the two saw he monitor turn on.

"_Are you two dead yet?"_ Dr.Woe asked.

"I don't know. You tell us genius." Lilly said sarcastically.

"OH DRATS! I knew I should have added more poisonous saliva into them! I WILL have my revenge Commander! Be prepared." And with that the monitor turned off. Marvin and Lilly looked around at the goo that completely covered the room.

"Well…this is nasty."

**Hope you liked my chapter! R & R!**


	5. Getting To Know You

**Yeah next chapter! Enjoy!**

Lilly walked down the hall as she tried to wring the water out of her hair. Since yesterday she had shampooed 11 different times just to get all of the green goo out of her hair. As she continued to walk down the hall she thought a lot about yesterday. She was thrown into another dimension, met Dodgers, Cadet, and Marvin, and fought giant mutant spiders. Man what a day. But what she really thought about is how Marvin and her got those spiders.

_We made a pretty good team._ She thought for a moment, but she quickly shook the thought from her hair and continued to walk and wring.

"Next time I come in contact with a bunch of giant mutant spiders, I'm buying extra strength shampoo." Suddenly she stopped as she looked into one room. There was a large red piano.

"Well what do you know, he has an actual like of music." Lilly said as she walked over to the piano. "And a big shocker…it's RED." She said sarcastically. She looked down at the piano as she gently caressed the keys. She hadn't played the piano in years. She pushed down on one of the keys. She relished the high not that it sung. She had almost forgotten how much she loved music. She sat down on the red bench just playing a few random notes remembering along time ago…

_TWINLKE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR _

_HOW I WONDER HOW YOU ARE!_

"_Very good Lilly!" He mother said as she took her hand away form the keys. "You're improving every day._

"_And when I get older Mommy I'm going to be a famous singer!"_

"_I bet you will sweety…"_

Lilly sighed at the thought. "Well mom, guess you lost that bet." She said.

Meanwhile Marvin was in the main control room pacing back and forth, contemplating yesterday.

_She is so very earthlike…but she did save my life. Perhaps I should give her another chance._

"Commander?"

"AAAH! X-25! Don't startle me like that!"

"Oh my apologies sir. I just wanted to report that the entire deck including the ventilation system has been cleared out of any spider goo."

"Thank you X-25."

"Is here anything else you will be requiring Commander?"

"Um, no X-25 thank you for cleaning." The giant screen nodded its head about to head back up.

"X-25 wait!"

"Yes Commander?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse Commander. What is it?"

"Well…let's say that a somebody didn't exactly appreciate another somebody who entered their life, most abruptly I might add, and that the two somebody's completely despised one another. But then the somebody that the other somebody truly despised saved that somebody's life. What should that somebody do?" X-25's monitor was blank for a moment before she spoke.

"Well I…I would think that that somebody would thank that other somebody for saving that somebody's life." Suddenly Marvin turned his head around as he heard the soft sounds of a piano being played.

"And now might be that somebody's chance." She said as her monitor reclined into the ceiling. Marvin thinking for one moment realized what he had to do. He walked down the hallway of his ship. He peeked into the room to find Lilly sitting on the stool and playing a few notes on the piano.

"I see you found the piano." He said as he walked over to her.

"Oh uh yeah." She said a little startled to see him. "It's uh…it's a nice piano Mar…I mean Commander." She said.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down.

"Yeah…it's a very red piano." She said.

"Well red is the Martian color."

"I would have NEVER guessed that." She said sarcastically. The two sat on the stool for a moment, without either one speaking. Finally Marvin spoke.

"Um…yesterday I didn't get the chance to say…thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"

"For you know…saving my life."

"Oh well…your welcome. But you know that shot you took with your blaster the other day…that was pretty cool!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! And I'm not just saying that because it saved me from being eaten." She pointed out. Suddenly the two started laughing. It took a moment for them to both settle down.

"Are…are we actually getting along?" Lilly asked not completely sure.

"I suppose we are." Marvin said with a smile on his face.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Can we just start over?"

"I would very much like to do that." He said.

"Hi!" Lilly said as she extended her hand towards him. "I'm Lilly." He smiled and he to extended his gloved hand.

"Hello Lilly, I'm…" He hesitated for a moment. "You can call me…Marvin." He said as he shook her hand. Her surprised shock showed on her mouth less face, but it quickly turned to one of happiness.

"Okay…Marvin." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Then there was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Once again Marvin was the first to speak.

"So do you know how to play any songs?" He asked her.

"Well I know a little bit of one song…but you probably wouldn't like it. It's Earth music you know."

"Well I have always wanted to hear an Earth piece."

"Really?"

"Yes to see how terrible it was." She rolled her eyes at his rude comment but made no comeback.

"Why don't you play some of it?"

"Well…okay. Is it okay if I sing with it though, I haven't played it…in awhile, and just need some help with the tune."

"I suppose so." Marvin said. Lilly closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to remember something. She opened them gently placed her hands on the keys and began to play.

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Half-way through the wood**

**Who can say **

**If I've been changer for the better, but**

**Because I knew you**

**I have been changed…For Good.**

Lilly stopped and looked at Marvin to see him in complete in utter shock.

"T-That's from a Broadway musical called "Wicked", "For Good." I-I don't remember the rest of the song." She said. There was still no reply from him except for a long stare.

"Did I sound that bad?" Lilly asked. Marvin quickly realized how long he had been staring at her.

"N-N-No," He managed to stutter out. "Y-You have a lovely singing voice." He tired to say calmly. "

"Well…thank you Marvin." She said sweetly.

"You make an Earth piece sound almost as lovely as a Martian piece."

"Gee thanks." She said with a chuckle and hint of sarcasm.

"No I truly mean it. Why with a little training that voice of yours could be spectacular! As for your piano playing well…"

"Oh shut up!" She said giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Okay well if you're so good Mr. Martian High Command why don't you play?"

"Alright I will!" And with that Marvin for the next several hours played many Martian pieces, and he was quite good. Lilly listened to the foreign music and enjoyed every moment of it. For once in along time she felt happy to hear music. For once she felt like…singing again.

**I have been DYING to write his chapter for so long! I love WICKED, and we sang the song "For Good" in my choir this year!** **R & R!**


	6. Learning The Truth

**Yeah my next chapter! I just waned to say thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing all my chapters! You rock! Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

"OH, and this other time Dodgers… AHAHA …Dodger had to push IQ's space car 3,550,000 miles because he got good people to destroy it!" Lilly said as she began to laugh uncontrollably Marvin joining in of coarse.

"AHAAA! Oh this is just to delicious!" Marvin said wiping a tear from his face from laughing so much.

"I can't believe you've had the opportunity to see Dodgers beat up, scarred, and mauled by a kitten! I suppose living in a different dimension has those types of advantages." He said.

"Yeah, it's **hilarious**! You know my favorite episode though is that one when where Dodgers almost married the Queen of Mars."

"Oh don't remind be of that horrific incident." Marvin said suddenly turning very serious.

"Dodgers and my beautiful Queen…oooh." He said shuttering at the very thought.

"I know! It was a nasty thought."

"Then, why did you enjoy it so much?"

"Oh well, actually my favorite part is when you totally tricked him by telling him about the 'methane farms of Uranus."

"Really. You thought that was…funny?"

"YEAH! It was a kick! You were really convincing. The first time I saw that episode I thought you were serious!"

"Oh my...well thank you." He said.

"Hey, **you're** the one who did the acting!" The two laughed for a moment, the laugh dulled down, and there was a moment of silence. Marvin looked at Lilly for a moment. He realized that she was completely different from any other Martian girl he had met in his lifetime. She was completely opposite from him, yet he found himself to be… liking her. He quickly snapped back to reality though. Suddenly he noticed something shimmering around her neck.

"What's that?" Marvin questioned. Lilly looked confused for a moment, but then noticed that he was looking at her necklace.

"Oh, uh, this is my-my necklace." She said pulling it out a bit more for him to see.

"Oh my, it's lovely." Marvin said admiring it.

"Thanks my mom gave it to me for my 12th birthday." She said.

"Do you think I could…"

"Oh yeah, sure, here." She said as she carefully took it off her neck. She placed it in his gloved hand. She watched as he examined it very carefully. He gently opened the necklace up. He starred at it for a moment. There he saw a tall martian man with black hair and blues eyes, very much like Lilly's. There was also an averaged height martian woman with brown eyes and curled brown hair. Then his eyes drifted down to the right side of the picture. There stood a little martian girl; Lilly. She had blue eyes just like her father. She had her mothers hair length, but it was black like her fathers, and she had a round head very much like his own only it was a bit smaller.

"A-And I take it that this is your family." Marvin said.

"Yeah this is my…" But when Lilly looked at the picture in her locket she stopped talking.

"Is something wrong?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah…why does my whole family look like Martians?"

"Well I suppose when you came to this dimension _**everything **_changed."

"Yeah I can tell. Although my dad does look pretty good as a martian I will say!"

"By the way, what are your mother and father like?" Lilly froze. She looked down at the piano keys thinking for a moment. What could she say?

"Oh, you know there just like…every other family. Kind of embarrassing, but nice…you know."

"Ah I see." Marvin said. He could tell something was wrong with the way Lilly answered the question but he didn't press it. Suddenly he felt his stomach grumble a bit.

"You know I'm starting to feel a bit peckish. Would you like something to eat Lilly?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah, sure. That be great."

"Excellent! I'll whip up something to eat. Perhaps that delightful crab puff recipe!" And with that Marvin scurried out of the room. Lilly couldn't help chuckling a bit noticing that his legs moved faster then the pace he walked at.

"It's nice to see you and the Commander getting along so well." A voice suddenly said. Lilly turned around to see X-25's monitor.

"Oh hey X-25! Yeah…you know he's not so bad once get to know the little squirt." Suddenly Lilly started laughing.

"What are you laughing at miss Lilly?"

"Nothing, it's just…I probably shouldn't call him 'little' seeing is how that I'm now his height."

"Yes, that probably would fire back at you. Well I should…" But just as X-25 was about to leave she noticed something. She zoomed her camera in on a tag sticking out of Lilly's shirt.

"Property of Madame Brochy's Orphanage!" She read out loud. Lilly froze.

_Oh crud._

"M-Miss L-Lilly…why does your tag say that?"

"S-S-Say what?"

"Property Of Madame Brochy's Orphanage!"

"Oh…that…yeah well you see, i-it's just…you know I-I…"

"Miss Lilly… did you steal that top?"

"WHAT?! No! Of coarse I didn't X-25!"

"Then how did you get it?" Lilly looked down at the piano keys for a moment and didn't answer.

"Miss Lilly…"

"Okay look X-25 if I tell you have to swear you won't tell Mar- I mean the Commander."

"That depends on what you tell me Miss Lilly."

"Okay the truth is… I'm from the orphanage."

**X.X.X**

Marvin scurried down the hall carrying a tray with what looked to be crab.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what SOMEBODY else thinks of my crab puff recipe." He was close to the door.

"You're an orphan!" He heard X-25 scream. Suddenly Marvin stopped dead in his tracks. He got close to the door so he could hear, but not so close that he could be seen.

"SSHH! Keep your voice down X-25!"

"Wait I don't understand. Why don't you wish for the Commander to know about this?"

"Because…I-I just don't want anyone feeling sorry for me, okay? Especially not the Commander… he's been really nice to me and I don't want him to look down on me." Marvin remained silent and listened attentively to what they were saying.

"Well…I don't think the Commander would look down on you but, if you don't want me to tell him I won't."

"Thanks X-25. Look it doesn't matter anyway, I mean I'll be outta here tomorrow, and back where I belong, and the Commander will probably just forget all about me. Heck if anything I'm just a thorn that's being plucked out of his side." Lilly said giving a small chuckle that quickly died.

_I can't believe it._ Marvin thought to himself. _She doesn't have a home? No place to go? _He suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. _Perhaps she could…NO! Out of the question!_ But the thought buzzed in his mind. He waited a moment before entering the room.

"Ah…hello there X-25." He tried to say as casually as possible.

"Oh, hello Commander. I was just… chatting with Miss Lilly."

"Did you two find anything to talk about?" He asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Oh…not much." Lilly answered.

"I…see." Marvin said as he sat the tray on top of the piano.

"X-25 do you think perhaps Lilly and I could have a moment alone?" Marvin asked.

"Of…coarse Commander." X-25's monitor quickly folded into the ceiling.

"That look's great." Lilly said as she pointed to the tray with food on it, but she stopped when she saw the serious look on Marvin's face.

"Is everything okay Marvin?"

"Actually Lilly I…I wanted to know something. Have you ever…" But Marvin hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I-I mean have you ever…" But as he looked at her he couldn't bring himself to ask her. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Have you ever flown before?"

"What you mean like on an airplane? Yeah…and in case you don't remember Marvin were in a spaceship."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I mean …come… I want to show you something."

**Yeah! Suspense! I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter. Some more reviews would be nice guys; I want to know what you guys think of my story. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	7. A Ride Down Memory Lane

**YEAH! Another review! I am all warm and fuzzy inside…Anyway I hope all enjoy this next chapter!**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Lilly asked as she and Marvin walked down a long hallway.

"Not yet." Marvin said still keeping his gloved hands over her eyes.

"Okay stop." He said. He gently took his hands off her eyes. "Okay now you can look." Lilly opened her eyes to see a shining hover board contained in a glass case. It was sort of a square shape but a little rounder on the sides, and it was a beautiful silver color that she was sure could blind her in the right light.

"All Martian Commanders get one in case of an emergency. So what do you think?" Lilly didn't respond to the question. She just kept staring at it with wide eyes.

"Lilly? Are you all right? Lilly?" She closed her eyes, and remembered…

"_That was the coolest movie EVER daddy! I want to go see it again!" The tiny Lilly said to her father._

"_You liked it that much huh?"_

"_IT WAS TOTALLY AWSOME! 'Treasure Planet' was such a good movie, and some day in the future I wanna be like Jim and ride on one of those solar surfers."_

"_Well Lilly don't forget that, that kind of traveling is light years a head of our time."_

"_Well I think it'll be built in OUR time, and when it is I'm still gonna see one, I'm gonna ride it, and I'm gonna be the best flyer in the entire UNIVERSE!"_

Lilly eyes slowly opened. She pressed her hand against the glass case. I was so close…but it seemed so far.

"Incredible." Lilly said.

"So you like it?"

"It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen Marvin." There was a moment of silence.

"I-I don't suppose you'd wanna go you know for a…ride, do you?"

"DO I?! I-I mean…yeah sure you know whatever." Lilly said stuffing her hands in her pockets, trying to not act so eager, but Marvin only smirked at her eagerness.

"X-25!"

"Yes Commander?" Lilly looked around for the monitor, but the voice just seemed to be coming from the entire ship.

"Take us above the Imperial City."

"With pleasure Commander." Suddenly Lilly could feel the ship making a sharp turn, and heading on a different course. Marvin then pushed a red button that lay next to the glass case. The glass moved into the right side of the wall. Marvin gently picked up the hover board and laid it on the ground, and stepped onto it.

"Well are you coming?" Marvin asked. Lilly furrowed her brow with confusion but decided to play along, and stepped onto the board.

"Marvin I don't see how were…you know flying."

"You'll see."

"Commander we are above the Imperial City."

"Excellent! X-25 open hatch 4 in hallway 9-X."

"Marvin I still don't see how…" But before she could even finish her sentence the door below them opened, and they began falling.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Was all Lilly was able to say. Marvin pushed the blue button the board and it stopped in mid air.

"Lilly, you okay?" He asked as he looked down at her. She was clinging to the board for dear life with her eyes shut so tight he thought she might burst.

"Lilly it's alright."

"NO! It's not all right. We just dropped out of a spaceship going 70 maybe even 80 miles per hour!" She said as she still clung to the board.

"Lilly you can open your eyes now." He said as he pulled her up.

"No, no way! We must be 500 feet above ground, and if you think for even one second that I'm going to open my eyes then you…" Marvin gently forced her eyelids open.

"You…you…wow." Lilly couldn't believe what she saw. As expected most of the building were red, but the bright lights were all sorts of colors. Lilly looked down to see all the Martians scurrying around like tiny ants. Some of the building reminded her of Earths architecture, but many were far more advanced looking. They looked thin, yet strong, and sturdy.

"It's…beautiful." Lilly said.

"I thought you might like it." Marvin said. Then he pressed the back part of the hover board making it larger, and then he pushed on an arrow that was pointing down, and adjusted the speed to 10 mph. He plopped himself down leaving is feet to hang over the edge.

"Care to sit?" He asked. Lilly gave a look of uncertainty.

"Is it safe?"

"Don't worry, it's on auto pilot." Lilly gently sat down next to Marvin, as the hover board continued to slowly move through the city of beautiful sky scrapers and lights.

"This is really incredible Marvin."

"Yeah well it's okay." Lilly couldn't help but chuckle at Marvin.

"Listen…I just wanted to say thanks…for everything. You've been really nice to me Marvin, and I appreciate it a lot. I really do."

"I know you do…and I know your parents would have been proud to see you grow into a such a fine girl." Suddenly Lilly's blue eyes shot open.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Lilly I…I know that you're an…orphan." He said. Lilly looked down for a moment watching as the Martian men, women, and children went about their own business.

"So how'd you find out?" Lilly asked as she continued to stare down at the city.

"It's not that big a ship." Marvin said. There was a moment of dead and utter silence between the two.

"So go ahead." Lilly said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look down on me feel sorry for me. 'Poor little orphan girl' your probably thinking, 'she's completely helpless'. Go ahead you can say it. It wouldn't be the first time." Marvin starred at her for a moment. Finally he spoke.

"That's not at all what I was thinking. It would be stupid of me to think you helpless. Especially since you have proven other wise by deafeating giant mutant spiders." Lilly chuckled at Marvin trying to cheer you up.

"You really mean that Marvin?"

"I really mean it." Lilly gave him a small smile.

"Lilly…"

"Yeah Marvin?"

"May I ask how…you know…your family…"

"It was a fire. My father had written a column in the newspaper about Michael Jane, a gangster who had been cleared of all charges for murdering his wife. My father said he should have gone to prison for life. Well you can imagine that Michael wasn't too happy about that. So he burnt down my house…while my parent were inside. I was walking home from my friend Emily's house when I heard the sirens, and when I got there…there was nothing left." Marvin only remained silent.

"I knew they would put me in the orphanage since I didn't have any other family, but I didn't want to go. I had heard to many stories about it. So I tried to stay on the streets as long as I could avoiding the cops. But finally after three months they caught me, and sent me to Madame Brochy's Orphanage. Well I was 13 at that time, and no one adopts anyone over 12." She said as she chuckled trying to cut the tension, and failing miserably.

"Lilly I…I am so sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault. Anyway it doesn't matter because tomorrow I'll be 18 years old, which means the old hag will have to throw me out, and I can start a new life.

"What do you mean by 'hag'?"

"Well…she's evil. I mean she treats me like dirt, she always makes the kids work, except when the parents come so it looks like a 'happy place', and I'm pretty sure what she feeds us is rocks."

"You should stand up to this retched woman!" Marvin said.

"Believe me I have…a lot!"

"So you've called the local law enforcement?"

"Well not exactly…"

"You should!"

"Oh come on Marvin. What would I say? And who would back me up? The kids are scared of her. Look I want to help…but I just don't think there's much I can do. Besides like I said, I'll be 18 tomorrow, and I can begin a new life, without HER."

"Where will you go?" Marvin asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know…I just figure that anywhere is better then there." Another moment of silence fell over the two.

_COME ON! Ask her! You know you want to!" _Marvin said to himself. He looked at Lilly for a moment. He had only known this girl for two days yet he felt as though he had known her his entire life. She shared his love of music, maybe not all the same kind of music, but she had enjoyed the Martian pieces he had played for her. She was extremely sarcastic, yet had a layer of sweetness in her. He felt in his gut what he wanted to do.

"You know…that guestroom your using…nobody ever uses it." Marvin said.

"Yeah so." Marvin gulped, and even shook a little but continued.

"The ship is very big, and when the centurions aren't working on it, it gets very lonely."

"Marvin…are you trying to make a point here."

"Lilly what I'm trying to ask here is would you perhaps…

"Yes…"

"I mean would you want to…"

"Yes..." She said as she leaned forward pushing the gravity button.

"Sta…" Suddenly beeping went off.

"What was that?" Lilly asked. Marvin looked at the hover board frantically. Suddenly he saw at the end of the board a red light flashing.

"The anti-gravity as been activated!"

"Is that b…" Suddenly the hover board began to fall. Marvin and Lilly both screaming as they hurtled toward the ground. Suddenly Lilly saw the button she had been sitting on. Using all her strength she reached toward it, the wind blowing in the opposite direction.

"AAAAAHHHHAAAA!" Marvin kept screaming.

"ALMOST…" She tapped the button. Suddenly as the hover board was just one inch from the ground it began t fly up…at 100 mph. Lilly and Marvin still clinging for life onto the board. Lilly managed to get onto the board she stabilized herself on it, and accidentally stepped on a button which managed to cuff her feet to the board. She pulled Marvin up from off the edge of the board.

"HOLD ON!" She screamed. He grasped her tightly, as they flew through the skyscrapers. She dodged one then another, and then she seemed to be on a long road with no skyscrapers in their way.

"THIS ISN'T SO HARD!" Lilly screamed. Suddenly Marvin looked up and his eyes shrunk to the size of beads.

"LOOK OUT!" He screamed. Lilly turned around to see she was heading toward a huge skyscraper. She adjusted her weight, and before she knew it she was flying upwards, and scaling the building.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Marvin kept saying as they continued to fly upwards, and he continued to grasp onto Lilly. Soon they were above the entire city, and the board stopped right there in mid air.

_Out of gas._ It announced. Lilly and Marvin looked at each other for a moment. Marvin's brush on his helmet was completely messed up, and Lilly's hair looked like the bride of Frankenstein's.

"That…was…SO COOL!" Lilly screamed with excitement.

"I-I don't understand. How did you manage to do that?!"

"I don't know, but it felt AMAZING! Let's do again!"

"NO! Let's not."

X.X.X

Marvin and Lilly reentered the ship. Marvin placed the hover board back into the glass case. Suddenly X-25 entered the room as well,

"Ah Commander, miss Lilly, how was the…" But she stopped once she saw the Commander's brush, and Lilly's hair, and torn jeans.

"Never mind!" She said as she left the room. Marvin and Lilly looked at each other.

"AAHHAA!" They both busted into laughter.

"Y-You should…you should see how silly you LOOK!" Lilly said

"ME!" Marvin said as he continued to laugh.

"AT least I'M NOT the one with the AFRO!" They continued to laugh for several minutes, until their sides finally hurt, and they had to stop laughing. Lilly tried to push her hair down, partially succeeding but still leaving it a bit frizzy.

"Marvin…

"Yes Lilly?"

"Thanks for the ride." Suddenly without warning she leaned in and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek. His whole face turned red with embarrassment, but only after she walked away.

"So I take it that it actually went well." A voice said.

"Oh X-25…yes it was…interesting."

"I hope you don't think I'm getting to personal Commander, but I must ask…do you truly want miss Lilly to stay." Marvin tuned away for a moment so that she could not see him. He truly did want her to stay. She was by far the best friend he had ever had.

_She doesn't belong here_. He thought to himself. _She lives in another world._ Suddenly his eye grew dark. He turned to face X-25 with an angry look on his face.

"That is getting to personnel." He said to X-25, and with that he walked to his room leaving X-25 a lone in the hallway.

**I worked super hard on this chapter…so pretty please review? OR YOU WILL DIE…sorry little hyper right now! R & R!**


	8. Battles And Goodbyes

**ALL RIGHT! Another review! You guys make me so happy! And do you guy's know what yesterday was…it was MARVIN'S BIRTHDAY! That's right; yesterday on July 24th 1948 Marvin the Martian was created WOO HOO! GO Chuck Jones! Enjoy!**

Marvin and Lilly prepared their space gear. They both put on their glass helmets, and slipped a tank of Oxygen onto their backs. Marvin then opened the glass case and once again removed the hover board.

"Commander we have arrived at the portal."

"Thank you X-25." Marvin looked at Lilly for a moment. Her eyes looked tired and sad, as if she had just been through the worst experiences in her life.

"Lilly…are you all right?"

"Wha…oh yeah…I'm fine just a little tired. I uh…I couldn't sleep because I was so excited about going back to my world…you know." She said. She put on a dull fake smile to try to fool Marvin, but it didn't work. Still he didn't ask her any more questions.

"Everything's all set Commander. Your ready to go into space."

"Hey X-25…"

"Yes miss Lilly?"

"Thanks for everything. You know you're pretty cool… for a talking machine."

"Your not so bad your self miss Lilly." Lilly smiled.

"Take care of yourself." She said. She walked over to the door with Marvin.

"X-25, open the doors." Marvin said. The doors opened, and Lilly watched in amazement as she could see the blackness that was space unwind right before her very eyes.

_Wow…I'm going miss this._

_I'm going to miss her._

The two began to float out into the open. Marvin, and Lilly both then stepped onto the hover boards, and adjusted the speed to go15 mph, and slowly began to make their way to the portal.

Lilly was extremely confused. She was supposed to be happy to be able to go back where she belonged and start her new life…but she wasn't. She felt empty inside. Even though she had only been here for 3 days she felt like she just…belonged here. She loved flying on hover boards, listening to Martian music; she had even grown accustomed to the color red. But perhaps the thing she would miss most, or the martian she would miss the most was…Marvin. He had been the best company she had had in a long time…but once again like everything else good in her life, he would disappear too.

"Were almost there." Marvin said, as they grew closer. Suddenly though to figures appeared in the distance.

"Who are they?" Lilly asked. One was a purple, and the other was blue. After squinting his eyes long enough Marvin knew exactly who they were.

"Dodgers? What are you doing here?" Marvin said as they hover board came to a stop in front of the portal.

"Keep your skirt on grandpa. We just came to sthay bye."

"Gee, I never knew you cared." Lilly replied to Dodgers,

"Actually it wasth the Cadet who wanted to come down here."

"I'm sorry. Its just I had to witness the first person from another w-wie-w-world, actually LEAVE for their w-wie-w-world."

"Ah it's all good." Lilly said. Suddenly Lilly began to look at the portal. It swirled around just like the one in the real world, and was now large enough for her to get through. The colors were still yellow, and green. When she had first seen this portal she thought it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Now it just seemed to pale in comparison to everything that had happened to her here. Lilly, then ready to say her goodbyes, first walked towards Dodgers.

"Uh Dodgers, thanks for uh…oh I don't know…hitting me with your spaceship."

"All in a daysth work." Lilly only rolled her eyes at his stupidity, and yet smiled at it. Then she walked up to the Cadet.

"It was nice to meet you Cadet…and uh good luck with Dodgers." She whispered.

"Thanks. And it was ni-nie-nie-n…it was a pleasure meeting you as well." Finally Lilly faced Marvin

"Well I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"I…suppose it is…Lilly I…"

"Yes?" She said sounding hopeful for a moment.

"I…I wish you all the best." Marvin said sadly. Lilly tried to hide the look of disappointment in her eyes. Marvin extended his hand towards Lilly. Lilly looked at his gloved hand for a moment, and then with out warning she threw her arms around him. At first he was in complete shock and didn't know how too respond, but suddenly he could feel himself hugging her right back.

"Thank you." She whispered in his nonexistent ear. Marvin took a moment to take in her voice. He wanted to remember it perfectly.

"Hello, whatsth all this then?" Soon enough though their hug ended, and Lilly slowly walked towards the portal. She stood an inch away from it, and could feel like it was about to pull her in, but she turned around one last time.

"Thanks for everything guys. Bye." She said. Suddenly out of know where something green flashed, and covered up the entire portal.

"Hey what gives?!" Lilly said touching the slimy green stuff that covered up the portal.

"I'm what gives!" A voice shouted out. The four looked up to see Dr.Woe. He had his own space helmet and oxygen tank on, and held a gun in one hand, and a tube with a blue liquid in the other.

"Dr.Woe?! What are you doing here?!" Marvin said.

"I told you to be prepared Commander! And now that I have you 3…I mean 4, in my grasp, you will all _die_!"

"Thanksth, but the butterflyths were enough!" Dodgers said as he pulled out his blaster. Marvin and Cadet did the same.

"And how exactly do you propose on defeating us Dr.Woe." Marvin said. "It's 3…"

"HMMM!" Lilly said.

"Oh right, sorry…I mean it's four against one! You're out numbered, and outmatched!"

"Once again Commander, you have underestimated my abilities." Suddenly Dr.Woe opened the test tube letting the blue goo float in mid air.

"I don't see what thatsth going do."

"Always the stupid one Dodgers!" Dr.Woe shouted. He fired his laser gun directly into the blue goo. Suddenly the concoction began to boil.

"I don't like where this is going." Lilly said. Suddenly out from the blue goo began to rise a giant scorpion. It was completely brown except for it's two red fangs, and red stinger a top it's huge tail.

"Mother." Was all Dodgers managed to say.

"EEEEEE!" The giant creature screeched.

"How do you like my latest concoction Commander? It doesn't need to breathe oxygen, it can move itself through space, its stinger is poisonous, it's…"

"You know I hate to interrupt, but…what is it with you and giant insects? I mean seriously."

"ENOUGH! Scorpion attack!" Suddenly it's giant stinger came right towards Lilly. She quickly jumped onto the hover board shooting herself up, just barley missing its poisonous stinger.

"FIRE!" Marvin yelled. Floating in space the three began to fire there only weapons at the creature. The laser's simply bounced off the creature making him moved forward.

"Oh dear. Fly away!" Marvin said he turned up the dial on his oxygen tank, and quickly shot him up and away.

"Right behind you cue-ball!" Dodgers said as he and the Cadet did the same. Marvin suddenly bumped into something rather large.

"Asteroids?!" He yelled. He turned and noticed many more heading in their direction.

"After the Commander!" Dr.Woe screamed at the creature. It began to move towards Marvin. Quickly he got onto of the asteroids trying to get from one to the other. Marvin turned around and saw that the scorpion was not in sight.

"Hey! I think I lost him." Suddenly the scorpion's tale appeared out of nowhere knocking Marvin onto one of the asteroids.

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed as she watched. She quickly turned up the speed on the hover board and flew right in front of the scorpion.

"HEY STING BOY! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SPEED!" And with that Lilly flew straight up into the asteroid field. He quickly followed after her while Dodgers, and the Cadet went to help Marvin.

"Are you alright Commander?" Cadet asked as Dodgers, and him picked him up. Marvin quickly shook his head.

"I'm fine but where's Lilly?"

"Don't hit the asteroids, don't hit the asteroids, don't hit the asteroids, don't hit the asteroids." Lilly said to herself. She dodged every asteroid, while flying as fast as she could. But one asteroid hit her hover board. She crashed into another larger asteroid. She lied there for a second waiting for the dust to settle, but when it did the scorpion was right in front of her. Lilly tried to back up, but only ran into a rock. She was trapped. It readied its stinger, pointing it right at her.

_This is it._ She closed her eyes. One second passed…and nothing happened. She had expected to feel a stinger in her heart by now. She opened her eyes, but couldn't believe them. Marvin stood there with some sort of green shield on his back, which seemed to be the only thing separating him from the scorpion's stinger.

"Marvin…"

"GO!" He said as he continued to hold up the shield using all his strength.

"Here!" He said kicking his blaster towards her. "Get to the portal! Blast it open!"

"But Marvin…"

"GO!" He screamed. Lilly pushed up her hover board as fast as she could. The portal was in her sight.

"Now Commander you will taste **death**!" Dr.Woe said. Marvin still holding the shield up using all his strength. But he was beginning to get pushed back against the rock.

"Nothing can save you now Commander! Hahaha!" He said _**trying**_ to laugh evilly. Lilly heard his pathetic attempt at a laugh. She turned around, as she saw the shield get knocked out of Marvin's hands. She looked at the portal, knowing this was her chance. She looked back at Marvin. He was completely defenseless. Lilly looked down at her hover board.

"_Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" Lilly's mother asked as she walked into the room._

"_Ah just my homework mom. We have to write an essay…"_

"_Oh and essay! Well what's it on?"_

"_It's what we want to do when we grow up."_

"_Oh really? Well what did you write down?"_

"_You know…it's the weirdest thing…I said I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do, but I know at least one thing has to be involved…"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I want to…save lives. It's the weirdest thing but it's just something I feel in my gut mom. I mean I know I'm only 12, but it just feels…right."_

"_Well Lilly, I just want you to know that whatever you choose…I will always be proud of you…"_

"Say goodnight Commander!" Dr.Woe said. Lilly looked up, and knew what she chose. She flew straight towards Marvin, and so did the stinger. Lilly jumped between Marvin and the stinger, and quickly raised up the hover board. The stinger collided with it, and a huge amount of electricity consumed the scorpion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It screeched in pain. Suddenly it began to shake then BAM! It burst into a combination of blue, and green liquid. It just floated there around the asteroids. Lilly turned to Marvin with a shocked look on he face.

"Wow…I can't believe that actually worked!" She said with excitement in her voice. Marvin starred at her for a moment not really knowing what to say.

"You…you saved my life."

"Eh, it wasn't the first time."

"But you had the chance to escape! You could have been free from harms way, but instead you put yourself between me and the scorpion not even knowing if your plan would work! How could you make such a foolish decision?"

"Because Marvin…you're my friend…and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." She said. Marvin showed a look that Lilly could not read at first. Then even though he did not have a mouth, she saw the hugest smile she had ever seen go upon his face.

"NO!" The two then heard Dr.Woe shout.

"You've ruined my masterpiece! You'll pay for this!" Dr.Woe quickly took out his light saber. He turned up his oxygen tank and headed straight towards Lilly.

"LOOK OUT!" Marvin yelled. He pushed Lilly out of the way, took out his blaster, and shot it right at Dr.Woe.

"Oh this is bad." The shot sent him flying back into an asteroid. After the dust from it settled they all saw that there was an imprint in the asteroid behind Dr.Woe.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Lilly said. The Cadet flew up next to Dr.Woe with a pair of handcuffs.

"B-Bie-Bie-By order of the Galactic Protectorate, I'm placing under arrest." He said slipping the handcuffs on.

"Oh darn…"

"Where were you two this entire time?!" Lilly yelled at Dodgers, and Cadet.

"Eh, we didn't think it would be very interesting if we were all fighting. Besidesth, you two looked like you had everything under control." Marvin and Lilly glared at Dodgers.

"I'll kill that duck…" Lilly said.

"Trust me you can try, but it won't do you any good." Marvin responded.

"Hey…thanks for the save Marv."

"What are friends for?" Lilly smiled. Right at that very moment everything felt perfect. She had just saved Marvin's life, and stopped the bad guy…and that's when she realized it. She needed to save a few more lives, and stop one more bad guy.

"Marvin…I gotta go! I think I just realized what I have to do!"

"Oh…well…Lilly I…I…I just wanted to say thanks I guess."

"No Marvin…thank you." She quickly turned up the oxygen on her tank and flew towards the portal. She aimed the blaster and hit it making the green stuff disappear, and with that she was through the portal. Marvin looked at it for a moment, not fully comprehending what had just happened…but as he starred the look in his eyes only became sadder.

"Hey…" a voice said. Marvin looked up to see Dodgers next to him. "You gonna be all right?" He asked.

"Since when do you care how I feel Dodgers?" He said coldly.

"I don't know…never stheen you this miserable by something I didn't do to you." Marvin only heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'll be fine." He said, and with that he made his way back to his ship.

X.X.X

"WHOAWHOA!" Lilly shouted as she flew through the vortex. She could feel herself changing, but all she saw were colors swirling around her. Suddenly she could feel herself slide on a cold wooden floor. She bumped her head up against a wall, and everything went black.

**Okay I know it wasn't my best chapter, but I really did try! Don't hate me! R & R!**


	9. The End?

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a week! I was in California…ON THE WARNER BROTHERS TOUR!! IT WAS AWSOME! I bought a Marvin The Martian bag, earrings, and key chain! By the way thanks for all the great reviews guys! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! This is my last chapter so PLEASE review! ENJOY!**

"Is she alive?" Lilly heard a small girls voice ask.

"She can't be dead! See, she's breathing!" She heard a boy answer.

"Look! She's waking up!" Lilly slowly opened her eyes. She saw many tiny children standing over her. She suddenly shot up from where she stood. She put her hand s on her face realizing where she was.

"KIDS!" She shouted excitedly. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" She said as she got down to their level and hugged them all.

"Are you okay Lilly?"

"Yeah where have you been?"

"It's a long story, but…

"There you are!" She heard a voice shriek with anger. She looked up to see none other then Madame Brochy looking angrier then she ever had before.

"So…you thought just because you were turning 18 soon, you could leave EARLY! Well you thought wrong!" She said storming up to her.

"So where have you been?!" Lilly only stood there, and said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" She still said nothing. Suddenly she felt Madame Brochy's cold hand come up against her cheek, knocking her to the floor. The kids scurried back scared. Lilly looked up at Madame Brochy with hatred in her eyes.

"Ohhh, if you think you've been in trouble before you're **wrong**!" Lilly could feel it growing inside her.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word trouble. You and ALL of these little brats!" The anger continued to grow.

"And when I'm done with you…you'll be nothing but a sick little coward…begging that you'd never been born…just like all the other kids." And with that Lilly stood up, and punched Madame Brochy right in the face, sending her across the room, and knocking over a desk. The children gasped, and then there was a moment of utter silence. Soon though they heard the rustling of chairs, and Madame Brochy popped up from behind the desk.

"You'll pay for that…you little…UUHH!" She screamed. "How dare you…"

"HOW DARE ME?!" Lilly shouted sending a small shiver through Madame Brochy.

"You for the past four year have made my life a living nightmare! You've hit me, you've frightened me, you've even left me without food a few times, and you say 'how dare you'? Well…now you can't stop me Brochy, because I'm going do what I should have done a long time ago…I'm calling the cops!" Lilly went for the nearest telephone. Madame Brochy quickly grabbed a chair throwing it at her. She fell to the ground, wincing at the pain in her face and arm.

"Don't you see…you're helpless." Madame Brochy said as se walked up to Lilly looking down at her.

"You're an orphan…you're weak, worthless, and…alone."

"No she's not!" Suddenly several of the orphans charged at Madame Brochy

"What the…" They pushed her back into a chair-spinning chair

"Quick get the tape!" A blonde girl shouted. A little black haired boy pulled out the tape placed in on the chair while three other children began to spin her around. Lilly stood up and watched in amazement as Madame Brochy was taped to the chair.

"STOP IT!" Brochy shouted. "STOPE IT RIGHT NOW YOU LITLE MONSTERS!" But the children only laughed, as did Lilly. Finally they stopped spinning her, and the children stepped back and admired their work. Brochy tried to get up, but was truly trapped in the chair.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Lilly ripped off a piece of tape.

"YOU'LL SEE I'LL CALL MY ATTOURNEY! YOU'LL ALL BE ON THE STREETS YOU'LL…" But she was silenced as Lilly place the piece of tape over her mouth.

"Put a cork in it Brochy!" She said.

"Hmmmhmhmhmhhhmm!" Was all they could now here come out of the woman's mouth.

"Lilly…you okay?"

"I'm great! I'm so proud of you guys! You guys just did something that took me four years to do. You stood up to this witch!"

"Only cause you did Lilly!" One kid said. Lilly smiled, truly proud of every single one of them.

"Now there's just one more thing we gotta do…" Lilly walked over to the phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello operator? Get me the police…"

X.X.X

An hour later, there were four police cars outside. Two police men were taping off the orphanage, two were getting Madame Brochy, and one was taking a report.

"I'll get you Lilly Cunningham! I'll-"

"Get in the car!" One of the policemen said as he tried to push her in. Meanwhile another policeman was talking to Lilly and the kids.

"So kids did she physically and emotionally abuse you."

" Yeah! She pushed me over last week! I still have the bruise." A little blonde girl said.

"Thank you kids. Umm Miss. Cunningham... Could I speak to you for a moment…alone?"

"Yes, of coarse. Guys why don't you go wait over there."

"Okay Lilly." And with that they all moved toward the police cars, as they watched Madame Brochy scream inside the car.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, her! Don't worry…with the evidence we have we could put her away for at _least _10-15 years. You won't be seeing her for a long time."

"That's good. And what about the kids?"

"The kids? Don't worry about them either. We'll take them to another orphanage. It's about 50 miles from here, but it's a real nice place. I know the lady who runs it personally. She'll take good care of them. They'll get good homes…but I'm sorry to say that I can't help you Miss.Cunnigham. Your officially 18 so your on your own. I am very sorry."

"I'll be alright…it's the kids that matter."

"May I ask where you'll go?"

"Oh…I'll find somewhere." Suddenly Lilly thought of something.

"Officer…may I ask you something?"

"Of coarse."

"Well…let's say you had to choose between a place you knew very well, and where you had been born but there was nothing there for you, and a place that…maybe you knew nothing but it seemed…perfect to you."

"Well Miss don't you think 'perfection' is overrated."

"Well I mean the place has flaws, and so do the people…and other beings, but the flaws are what make it perfect, an when your there it feels right, you feel like anything is possible there, you have…a really good friend there. What would you choose?"

"Well miss…I don't really think that's much of a choice."

"Thank you officer…I think I know where I'm going to go. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids." Lilly walked over to the group of small children.

"Hey guys! I just talked to the officer, and he told me he's going to take to another orphanage that's much better then this."

"What about you Lilly?"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Well guys…I can't. I have to…I have to go somewhere else."

"Is it far from here?"

"You might say that…"

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe…I don't know. But when I'm gone you guys have to look after one another. But I want you all to remember what I told you. The people you love know matter where they are, their always with you. I'll always be with you guys. And I'm so p-proud of all of you…" She said holding back tears. She gave each of the children one hug.

"Come on kids, get in the car's." The officer said. "Were taking you to the other orphanage." The group looked at Lilly, and suddenly a little girl made her way through the crowd. It was Julie.

"Goodbye Lilly." She said. Lilly looked at her for a moment before lowering down and giving her one extra hug, then she stood up.

"Goodbye kids, and…good luck." And with that they all got into the cars. Lilly watched as they drove off into the distance, and she just kept on watching until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she quickly ran towards the orphanage. She went under the yellow tap, and through the closed doors. She ran into the living room and knelt down in front of the T.V.

"Oh please work." She said as she turned it on.

"_And tomorrow we'll have scattered showers…"_ She heard the weatherman say.

"No." She said brining her knees to her chest as she began to cry.

"_And the temperature will BEOOOO…" _Suddenly thought the T.V. began to make strange noises. Lilly looked up again to see the same swirl.

"YES!"

X.X.X

"Uhhh." Marvin sighed as he sat in his large chair. K-9 laid by his feet sighing as well.

"Is there anything I can get you Commander?" X-25 asked with a hint of sadness in her voice as well.

"No X-25. There is nothing you can get me." He said as he only sagged more into his chair.

"Commander I'm…sorry."

"It isn't your fault X-25…it's just…it's probably for the best." He said. Suddenly X-25's monitor went blank.

"X-25? Are you alright?" He said as he jumped out of his seat. Using her electric claw she turned Marvin around, and he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. There…right there in the doorway stood Lilly.

"L-Lilly?" He asked not really trusting his own eyes. Lilly gulped as she took a step closer to him.

**I…I've heard it's said**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn**

**And we are lead to those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them…and we help them in return**

**Well I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because…I knew you**

She stepped closer to him.

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Half way through the wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But…because I knew you**

**I have been changed…for good**

She continued to step closer to him.

**It well may be**

**That we will never meet again in this lifetime**

**So let me say before we part**

**So much of me is made of what I learned from you**

**You'll be with me**

**Like a handprint on my heart**

**And now whatever way our stories end**

**I know you have rewritten mine**

**By being my…friend**

**Like a ship blown from it's mooring**

**By a wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird**

**In a distant wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But…because I knew you**

**Because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**

**And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness**

**For the things I've done you blame me for**

**But then I guess we know there's blame to share**

She was now standing in front of him.

**And none of it seems to matter ANYMORE!**

**Like a ship blow from it's mooring**

**By a wind off the sea!**

**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood!**

**Who can say…if I've been changed for the better?**

**I do believe I have been changed for the better**

**And…because I knew you**

**Because I knew you**

**Because I knew you**

**I have been changed…for good**

There was a moment of silence as Lilly and Marvin looked at each other.

"Umm…we'll just leave." X-25 said as she and K-9 move out of the room. There was still silence between the two. Finally Lilly spoke.

"I-I remembered the rest of the song."

"I…I can see that." Marvin said still can't believing it was her.

"I…I thought you went back to your dimension." He said finally comprehending it.

"I did…and you know what I stood up to Madame Brochy, just like you told me to Marv. You were right!"

"Well…I thought you wanted to stay there." He said almost a bit angry now trying to cover up his feelings.

"Well…Marvin I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Well I guess…you thought wrong didn't you!" Lilly looked shocked for a moment, but then her look turned to one of anger.

"I come here and bear my heart and soul, and you just act like ah…like a JERK!"

"Oh a jerk am I? Well at least I have the ability to make up my mind about staying in one place!" Marvin said.

"Well I- UH! You know what just forget it! I don't need you!"

"Well **good**! Because I certainly don't need you!"

"I just came here to tell you how much I hate you!"

"Well I despise you just as much! If not, more!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE DECENT FOR EVEN ONE SECOND?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE DIMENSION YOU CAME FROM!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO MARS!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY HERE WITH ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU…what… what did you just say?" Lilly asked calming down.

"I-I said…I said why don't you stay here with me." Lilly could only stand there. She had no words to say.

"L-Lilly I know that we only met a few days ago, but you have in those few days become the… the best friend I have ever had. And I know that this spaceship isn't exactly a home, and K-9 and X-25, and I aren't your real family, but…perhaps we could learn to be." Lilly still just stood there and didn't say anything. Her eyes still wide with shock.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Marvin asked. She still said nothing. Marvin lowered his head.

"I…I understand." Marvin said he began to walk out of the room, when suddenly he was jumped on. He rolled across the floor and against the wall, only to find Lilly on top of him.

"OH MARVIN! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! COME HERE YOU!" She said pulling his helmet off giving him a noogie. He quickly jumped up though pulling his helmet back on.

"Lilly! Control yourself!"

"S-Sorry." She said, but she saw a smile come up upon his face. He turned to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lilly said.

"Nor can I!" Marvin said.

"Oh Marvin it's going be so GREAT! We'll stay up late, I'll make smoothies, we'll play the piano all the time, OH I can practice my singing, we'll go on the hover board together, we'll…" Lilly only continued to list the activities as X-25 and K-9 were in front of the doorway.

"K-9…I have a feeling this is going to be very interesting…" X-25 said. And so concludes our wonderful story!

"THE END"

"So what did you kids think of the story?" Lilly asked the little Martian children.

"It was awesome!" One shouted.

"Yeah especially when you kicked the bad guys butt!" Another said.

"Did you really fight a giant scorpion?" A little Martian girl asked.

"Yeah, and did you really come from another dimension?"

"Alright kids that's enough questions for Lilly." An older woman said. "After all it's only a story…right miss Lilly."

"Of coarse it's only a story." Lilly said as she winked at the children. Suddenly she looked at the clock, and realized what time it was.

"Oh man! I'm sorry but I really have to go!"

"Alright well kids what do we say to miss Lilly for coming to story time?"

"Thank you Lilly!" All the children said in unison.

"NO PROBLEM!" She said as she ran out of the building. She quickly jumped on her hover board, and flew away from the building with 'ORPHANAGE' in big letters on the front. She flew up to a giant spaceship, and pressed in the code to get in. But the moment she entered, she was met by Marvin who was holding a bucket of water, and a mop.

"Sorry I'm late Marv…story time kind of flew by."

"Well none the less we have to get your new room clean so you can move into it!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get all uptight Marv." Marvin only rolled his eyes, and began to walk down the hall.

"HEY MARV!" Lilly shouted.

"What is it?" Marvin said as he turned around. Suddenly he could feel cold water all over him. Lilly giggled as she held the bucket in her hand. Suddenly though she could feel cold water on her body. She looked up to see Marvin holding another bucket. He had a smug grin on his face, and a raised brow.

"Oh no you didn't!" Lilly said as she grabbed the scrubber.

"I'm going to scrub the rest of your face off!" Lilly said running towards him.

"Only if you can catch me!" Marvin said as he too began to run. They chased each other with buckets of water and scrubbers, and laughed the entire time. Both of them could not remember the last time they had EVER been this happy. And inside Lilly's locket there was the same picture of her family. Her mother, her father, and herself, all the same, but now there was a new picture inside the locket as well. In that picture was Marvin and Lilly together. It was with out a doubt her favorite picture.

"**Well that's all fo…"**

"**WAIT! Sorry Porky I don't mean to interrupt but is the writer out there by any chance?"**

"_**Uh yeah…I'm here Lilly."**_

"**Are you ending the story?!"**

"**Well uh…yeah…is there a problem with that?"**

"**UH YEAH! HELLOOOO! An 18-year-old girl from another dimension is moving into a spaceship with a cartoon Martian, a talking computer, and a green dog. This just screams SERIES!"**

"**You really think so?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Well…I guess it could be. Let's ask the audience. Guys should I make this story into a series or not?"**

**REVIEW WITH ANSWER!**


End file.
